


Struggle

by Nny11



Series: Close But No Cigar [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ...I got better!, Ahsoka is Yoda's Padawan, Angst, Demonic Possession, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, Possession, Post-Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, The Son is always there, Violent Thoughts, You were possessed by a Force God!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: He’s always there, just a whisper at the back of her mind. A suggestion here and observation there. Sometimes helpful.Usually not.





	Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Close But No Cigar AU. Somethings may be a bit confusing if you haven't read that series.

He’s always there, just a whisper at the back of her mind. A suggestion here and observation there. Sometimes helpful.

Usually not.

_ Move your blade, there, stab it upwards. It wishes to be blind and you can grant that gift. _

Ahsoka twists under and away from Rex, turns her blade off to tap him with the hilt signalling his “death” before continuing on. It’s a drill to help the men learn to deal with Force users. Between Ventress and Krell, Anakin thought it prudent. He had his turn already and now it’s hers. It’s a drill.

She can feel the lightning building up under her skin. It burns. She refuses to use it.

_ Right foot, pause, kick, duck, flip, pause, slice- _

Ahsoka fumbles the blade off, just barely managing to not take Five’s leg with it. She’s disgusted with herself for listening to him. But he’s faster than she is, better at combat, and beyond pleased to “help” her. Her saber is somehow lit again, and far too close to Grip for her comfort. She snaps back to the present moment to flick her blade off and then sends all the men sprawling with a wave of energy. She’s panting but not from the exertion of the drill, but because she can feel the blood lust howling through her like it’s her own.

Like a storm covering a desert, it’s sudden, dark, and violent.

“Good job ‘Soka!” Anakin calls from the sidelines.

_ The fool, he refused his destiny! **HE** took EVERYTHING from me! _

For just a split second she can see it. The way her blade would so easily carve through his torso. The shock on his face as the pain hits. The wet thud as his organs spill to the floor. The bright red blood, the tang of metal and the taste of salt in the air. 

Ahsoka pulls on the Force to keep her hands steady as she hangs her hilts back onto her belt hooks. She forces a smile at him. “Think I was faster than you Ani.”

Anakin snorts, scratching lightly at his scraggly beard. “Maybe.”

_ Kill him. _

“Oh maybe?” She sneers moving to stand with him. To debrief the men on what happened and why.

_ Anything you want. (do it, please, do it, please-) _

_ All you have to do (anything at all)- _

_ Is kill the chosen one (balance to the Force). _

_ He is defenseless (power and prowess). _

_ He is at your mercy (just do it, do it, do it, do it)! _

_ Take the strike (TAKE THE STRIKE)! _

“Alright, you were faster! Stop making death eyes at me!” Anakin laughs, lightly punching her shoulder.

Ahsoka keeps her arms crossed tight across her chest, far away from her lightsabers and grits her teeth against the pain of  **his** shouting. Reaching for a moment to her bond, before catching herself and stopping. What would her Master think if he could feel the darkness and desperation? What would happen to her? Instead she huffs, continuing to play along. “First, these aren’t death eyes, you’ll know them when you see them. Second off, damn right I was!”

_ Useless. You are useless (take the strike) to me as you are, worthless to the rest (his blood would be sweet), it’s pathetic (what’s one more life to you). _

__

The men line up with Rex glaring holes in them both.

__

“You were right,” Anakin stage whispers, “ **those** are definitely death eyes!”

__

Yeah. Right.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact about CBNC: Ahsoka still has left over dark side juju from her possession until post TWJ arc, and that's the darkness that Master Yoda and Master Windu keep sensing in her and are afraid of! :D
> 
> "Fun" is, of course, in the eye of the beholder.


End file.
